


Wham, Bam

by windfallswest



Series: Love or War [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice and the Scarlet Spider experience some interpersonal tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wham, Bam

**Author's Note:**

> Set between NW vol 5 #8 and #9, by process of elimination. 
> 
> I would also like to officially blame [copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge) for this, for recommending Scarlet Spider and New Warriors in the first place.

"Is there a reason you're always in such a bad mood?"

Scarlet Spider's mask stared back at him, expressionless. "Well, right now you're pretty high on the list."

"It's almost like having Thrash back," Vance muttered, mostly to himself.

"Are we done here?" Scarlet Spider was already heading for the door.

Vance caught him by the shoulder as he made to brush past. "You know, you don't have to be so rude all the time."

"Keep your hands off me," snarled Scarlet Spider, who was none too gentle about throwing him off.

Vance had no idea why, but instead of just letting him go and be surly somewhere else—there was a whole mountain; he could theoretically find someplace where he and his bad attitude wouldn't bother anyone and vice-versa—he pushed back. Scarlet Spider hit the wall and came surging up. He was strong—way bulkier than Spider-Man or the other Scarlet Spiders—and mean; but Vance was sick of his shit and he wasn't limited to the strength of his muscles.

Their shoving match brought them close inside each other's personal space. Vance was hardly aware of using his power to fold up the bottom half of Scarlet Spider's mask, but it hadn't been anyone's hands, and he was suddenly diving into a hard kiss on a bared mouth.

Scarlet Spider needed a shave. Vance hadn't had to worry about stubble burn since the war.

Unceremoniously, Scarlet Spider shoved him through the nearest door. There were a bunch of disused-looking cots in it, no sheets on any of them, no doubt leftovers from Wundagore's storied history as a nefarious lair.

Vance's costume actually stuck to Scarlet Spider's hands and not his own skin, benefit of the Spider-powers. _Seriously, who_ is _this guy? Where did he come from? I thought I knew all the major players on the scene._ He hadn't been out of touch _that_ long.

Vance hesitated with his telekinesis—his usual solution to his own spandex problems—following his hands up under the top half of Scarlet Spider's costume. _Full-body suit._ He remembered how paranoid the other spiders were about their secret identities. This could be tricky.

"Were you seriously going to try this with the mask on?"

Vance could have read that look even without all his years of practice with interpreting masks. He couldn't help catching his breath a little when Scarlet Spider pulled it off, though. He tossed it carelessly across the room and forcibly refocussed Vance's attention with a filthy, hungry kiss.

More confident now of his footing, Vance whipped off the top half of Scarlet Spider's costume with telekinetically-assisted smoothness as well as a fair bit of telekinetically-assisted groping. He was smooth-skinned, tanned, with the same short, almost-brown hair Vance had glimpsed before and almost-brown eyes, and the kind of ridiculous muscle-definition you'd expect from a guy whose main form of transportation was a trapeze act.

Strong fingers anchored themselves in Vance's hair and reeled him back in. With a twist, Scarlet Spider bore him down onto the nearest cot. His other hand was already worming its way inside Vance's tights.

"Oh god, Sca—ahh!" Vance interrupted himself. This was happening, right now. _Better get your boots off while you can still think straight._

Scarlet Spider leaned in and growled at him through clenched teeth. "You call me 'spider'-anything in bed, I'll kill you."

 _Damn right this is happening._ Vance bared his teeth in response and rolled him. "Vance," he supplied by way of prompting.

Scarlet Spider made an effort to reverse his reversal, but Vance was cheating. His pupils, already wide, seemed instantly to iris open and fill with sex. "Kaine," he panted.

"Kaine," Vance repeated, running his hands down that frankly amazing chest while his power dragged Kaine's hands up above his head and pinned them there.

Vance bent forward, palms spreading over his heaving ribs, and took a pink-brown nipple in his mouth. It was already tight and hard; he laved it with flat strokes of his tongue and warm suction. Kaine jerked against his restraint.

Mercilessly, Vance grasped the other nipple and twisted it. He was rewarded with a threat of obscene violence and Kaine's hips twisting wildly between his legs.

Vance seized the opportunity to strip the rest of their suits off. Sliding up to stop the barrage of curses with his mouth—on a scale from Professor X to Deadpool, Kaine was just on the Hawkeye side of Wolverine—gave him an opportunity to drag his cock over Kaine's abs. It was practically salivating.

Kaine battled for control of the kiss. It was exhilarating to fight down all that snarling power beneath him. _Gotta be some sort of healing factor;_ I've _got more scars._ The only mark on him was a large, swirling blue tattoo covering his left shoulder. Vance's curiosity was almost as aroused as his leaking dick.

With the bucking of Kaine's hips, his erection connected sporadically with Vance's ass or inner thighs, but mostly with air. _What a waste._ Vance wriggled back and ground into it. Kaine's dick rubbed along between his ass-cheeks, _almost_ wet enough to slide smoothly. The friction was amazing. Vance hadn't had a chance to get a good look, but his cock felt huge.

Riding Kaine was a thrill, and the breath caught in Vance's throat at the thought of doing it, of Kaine driving right up into him. Now they were lined up, all that writhing lifted them both clear off the mattress with every thrust. Kaine was growling obscenities at him again.

The cot crashed against the metal floor, rocking and jumping. Vance bit Kaine's neck below his ear, behind his stubble. He didn't need lube or condoms; he could press directly on Kaine's prostate (and his own, for that matter).

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, motherfuck!" Kaine exclaimed in surprise and came in generous, forceful spurts.

"Shit yeah, you fucker," Vance panted.

He didn't really have the concentration to keep holding Kaine down, except that function seemed to have rerouted itself through the same basal instinct that kept him rubbing off on Kaine's sweat-slick abs. _God, god—_ Vance's fingers tried to dig into Kaine's iron muscles as his orgasm punched through him at last.

Dating Suzy had ingrained the habit of collapsing to one side, even though Vance had been the crushable one in bed then, too. They were going to have to cut the afterglow short, though, because there really wasn't enough room on the cot for this.

"Damn," Kaine rumbled, sounding gratifyingly satisfied, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Vance huffed a breath and shoved a hand in his face as he pushed himself upright.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick orientation for people who are less familiar with the more obscure corners of the Marvel universe:
> 
>  
> 
> Kaine is the first (now only) surviving clone of Spider-Man. Flaws in the cloning process rendered him useless to the Jackal's shell game. Distinguishing features during the nineties included: excessive grunge, disfiguring scars, painful visions, and a mad-on for Ben Reilly (the original Scarlet Spider). 
> 
> After being cured of a case of painful creeping death during the events of Spider-Island, he has become much less hairy and more rational, and also developed a personality (albeit a grumpy one). On his way to an anonymous life on an anonymous Mexican beach, he sidetracked to save Aracely, an illegal immigrant, from a shipping container full of dead bodies and ended up becoming the Scarlet Spider in Houston (sort of like in _Support Your Local Sheriff_ ). He and Aracely, who maybe has a god in her head, have recently joined the New Warriors. 
> 
>    
> Vance Astrovik is the past self of one of the Guardians of the Galaxy (no, the other Guardians of the Galaxy). His future self decided to change the past by jump-starting Vance's mutant powers; this had the unintended side-effect of getting Vance beaten by his father on a regular basis. Convicted of manslaughter after he struck back and killed his father, Vance actively stopped his New Warriors teammates from breaking him out. Calling himself Justice, he entered into an ultimately doomed engagement with teammate Firestar and joined the Avengers with her. 
> 
> He wasn't on the team when Nitro blew Stamford up on the New Warriors, precipitating the dreaded Civil War event, but he had a lot of trouble biting his tongue as everyone continued to blame his friends for what happened. Vance was on Cap's side during the Civil War, joined the Initiative as a teacher afterwards, and went underground leading an anti-Osborn cell during Dark Reign. He and former teammate Speedball have been wandering the country following a stint as instructors at Avengers Academy and recently succeeded in re-establishing the New Warriors, resigning his once-coveted place in the Avengers reserves. 
> 
>    
> The New Warriors recently beat up the High Evolutionary and stole his base, so their primary method of long-distance transportation is currently a teleporting mountain. This is exactly as awesome and as problematic as it sounds.
> 
>    
> This series begins during New Warriors vol 5; I recommend issue #9 in particular. Trigger warning for hundred-foot stuffed bears.


End file.
